


Космический Новый Год, или Как стать Дедом для Снегурочки

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Леонарду Нимою, в какой бы вселенной он ни был сейчас.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Космический Новый Год, или Как стать Дедом для Снегурочки

В помещениях этого корабля было чересчур жарко – даже для альфа-квадранта.  
– Ну, что, как вы себя вели весь этот... – Дед прикинул в уме, понял, что речь идет о неприлично долгом отрезке времени, решил соврать, – ...год?  
– Хорошо! – нестройно загудела толпа встречавших.  
– Молодцы! – он довольно прищурился и полез в мешок. – Вот тут у меня для вас припасено...

Раздав подарки всем, кто читал стишки и пел песенки, Дед огляделся.  
– Эльф, а ты чего скромничаешь? Что тебе подарить?  
– Мистер Спок – вулканец, Санта, – ухмыльнулся капитан, обнимая игрушечный кораблик, на ходу сотворенный для него по образу и подобию его собственной посудины.  
– Ну-ну, – Дед хмыкнул в бороду. – На-ко вот, – порылся в мешке и вытащил шапку-ушанку. – Добра много не бывает.  
– Благодарю, – эльф озадаченно разглядывал подарок.  
Дед покивал:  
– В общем, всех благ вам, дети. И любви.

Продираясь с санями через ангар, он услышал за спиной громкий возмущенный шепот:  
– Это не Санта, а Дедушка Мороз, капитан!  
– Чей дедушка, Чехов?  
– Снегурочкин!

***  
...Влетев в куб, Дед огляделся и недовольно покачал головой.  
– Мда... Тут одной шапкой не обойтись! Тут штаны нужны...

***  
Очередная командировка в дельта-квадрант проходила спокойно.  
«Занесла же нелегкая наших сюда, – думал Дед. – Ну, ничего, капитан у них дамочка бойкая, выживут. Главное, не перепутать в следующий раз: не чай, а кофе!»

***  
– Сам ты гхыр, – ласково сообщил Дед, вытаскивая из мешка кулёк с карамельками и протягивая его капитану.  
Вокруг начался сдержанный ажиотаж: карамельки вышли фигурными. В форме бет'лехов.

***  
Чай был доставлен по назначению, и суровый капитан почти что улыбался, вдыхая запах.  
– А это... – Дед озадаченно уставился на толстую тетрадь из старинной желтоватой бумаги.  
– Сонет для тромбона! Похоже, это для меня, – сообщил длинный темноволосый старпом.

***  
От орионцев Дед ушел навеселе и со следами помады на лбу.

***  
– Ты поосторожнее с ней, парень, – Дед с опаской отошел от командора, увлеченно примеривавшегося к бейсбольной бите. – Может, лучше в Червоточину?

***  
Вылетая из люка андорианского крейсера, Дед бормотал:  
– Знал бы я, что они синие круглый год...

***  
Дед пристроился отдохнуть на койке в медотсеке и слушал разговоры у лабораторного стола.  
– Второй муж моей третьей жены рассказывал, что у четвертого супруга его троюродной бабушки был роман с первой женой ее сына...  
Подаренный доктору Флоксу коньяк обладал чудесным свойством укреплять память и развязывать язык.

***  
И снова капитан прижимал к груди кораблик.  
Дед подумал, что в этой команде всем стоило бы подарить по игрушке. Уж больно они были молоды.  
– Добра вам. И любви, – сказал он негромко и почему-то очень серьезно.

***  
– О, эльф! А ты что на Луне делаешь?  
– Смотрю на Землю, – сообщил посол Спок, вставая и стряхивая лунную пыль с длиннополой призрачной накидки. – И я не эльф, как вам уже сообщали.  
Дед повел носом:  
– Уж третью сотню лет и вторую вселенную разменял – а все «вулка-анец».  
Спок возмущенно вскинул подбородок, но Дед только усмехнулся и принялся перекладывать мешки в санях.  
– Тесновато тут у меня, конечно, – буркнул он смущенно, – но до центральной станции я тебя подвезу, а там собственные получишь.  
– До центральной станции чего? – Спок поднял седые брови. – Собственные что?  
– Что-что... Пошевни собственные.  
– Поше... Зачем?!  
– Залазь давай! – засмеялся Дед. – Любопытный-то на мою голову.  
Спок колебался еще несколько секунд, а потом на миг растерянно обернулся к Земле и шагнул на подножку.  
– Да ты не горюй, – подбодрил Дед. – Все у них хорошо будет. Я проверял. А тебя ждут уже.  
– Кто?  
– Да... трое спорщиков. Такие же, как ты. Вечно им все объясни: где у корабля душа, зачем во вселенной столько дураков, как пройти ко второй звезде справа, прочие глупости...  
Посол смотрел на Деда, распахнув рот, а в его глазах отражались непонимание, недоверие, надежда и, наконец, еле сдерживаемая радость. Подумав еще, он кивнул, едва заметно улыбнулся и сел в возок.

Сани полетели, огибая звездные системы и разрывая перепонки параллельных временных линий, – к коллапсару в центре Млечного Пути...


End file.
